12 years of Friendship
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Lily have been friends for 12 years and dating for 1 month. Kind of tied in with my other story - New School, New Life. A/U, no souls. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host. **

**A/N: This is just a oneshot, I came up with because I was bored. It's Lily/Wes and it is AU so it's tied in with my other story – New School, New Life **

Lily wasn't sure when it had started but she knew it hadn't been yesterday or the day before. It had been going on for a while. It was no secret that Mr. and Mrs. Ahern were drunks and druggies, but Wes had always insisted that they had never neglected him. That was the cause of the very first fight, in fact it had been the cause of many other fights between the two but they had always made up. One couldn't exist without the other. They were drawn towards the each other from the very first day they'd met, when they were 6 years old. It had been strange they'd just spared a glance at each other from across the street. Wes had held her gaze as he crossed towards her house. He stopped in front of her, stuck out his hand and introduced himself as Wes Ahern. They had played for what seemed like hours and then Lily had to go to a dance lesson. That was the first day, they were officially best friends, nobody knew how – not even themselves – how this contract was drawn up without words, it simply just happened from the moment they shook hands. It had been this day twelve years ago; it had been so long... It didn't seem like it. They'd been friends twelve years and a couple for three weeks. Never in a million years would she have thought this would have happened, sure when she was fourteen years old she had a crush on him, or well she'd had butterflies in her tummy but she'd thought it was simply hormonal but apparently it wasn't, proven by the fact that these butterflies had lasted four years and they had never gone away, in fact ever since he'd kissed he a month ago those butterflies turned into fireworks. Which you'd think would be kind of uncomfortable but it wasn't, it actually felt okay. They were nice fireworks, I guess.

We were celebrating our twelve years of friendship tonight, mixed in with our one month of dating. It was going to be awesome, she had organised something for the first half of the night, and he the second part. Neither knew the others plan. Lily had organised a party, seeing as Wes had never attended any school dances, well... she'd had only gone once with Trudy but that was to get revenge on her ex for cheating on her. She'd invited or rather blackmailed all their friends into coming, got permission to use the school gym and with the help of all the girls she'd decorating the whole gym. Music, balloons, confetti, food, disco lights, the whole show. All the boys had 'mysteriously' disappeared with Wes. It made her all the more curious of what he had planned.

It was an hour to go until the dance, she'd put on her best dress. It was sky blue with a silver belt, heels and jewellery. Her make-up was the same colour theme. She left her dark hair loose and grabbed her clutch. She drove up to Wes' house and silently handed him a blindfold when he opened the door.

"A blindfold, seriously Lily?" He said raised his eyebrow.

"Yes Wes, put it on or I'll have to do it the hard way." She said her voice dipping to a dangerous level, which he no doubt found seducing.

"Or what?" He breathed.

"Or I'll knock you out and stash you into the boot of the car, leaving you with a sore head and a crumpled suit." She smiled.

"I'll go with the first option." Lily smiled at this, happy she was getting her way. She shouldn't have worried; he would always give her want she wanted – even if he had to travel to Timbuktu to get it.

"Come on then, you don't want to be late."

Wes had truly enjoyed the dance, Lily had thought of everything. It was truly like a fairytale – especially since Lily was there and she was beautiful, an unearthly being that shouldn't exist here on Earth but up on Heaven. Perhaps Heaven wasn't good enough.

"Lily," he whispered. "Thank-you, this is amazing. I can only hope you like what I organised as much as I like this." He could see that she was blushing even in the dimmed lights.

"I'm sure I will." She whispered back with utmost confidence.

After the dance, Wes led Lily to the car. "Payback." Was all he said as he handed her a blindfold. She groaned put turned around so he could tie it on. He did it carefully, trying his hardest not to ruin her hair.

He drove her to the hill outside his house, where they had shared their first kiss, and many after that. He had decorated the place by simply putting tons of fairy lights all over the trees - courtesy of all the guys – while he had packed a picnic full of all her favourite food, a typical red checked picnic blanket. He thought it was romantic, a picnic with fairy lights, under the stars in the place where they had first kissed. Not creative but romantic.

"We're here." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Can I take this off?" She pointed to the blindfold.

"Here, let me do it for you." He gently untied the blindfold and quickly climbed out of the car, opening the door for her while she gathered her belongings.

He led her up the hill by the hand. She looked up at the hill.

"Wes," she gasped. "It's beautiful." Her facial expression was one of awe and wonder - as if she had just been shown an angel. She kissed him deeply before twirling around, fanning out the dress of her skirt taking in her surroundings. She joined him on the picnic blanket and sighed.

"I love you Wes," she whispered her head against his chest.

"I love you too Lily." He smiled.


End file.
